


Reunion

by ERASETHENOISES



Series: Family Issues [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Hanekoma is Tsugumi’s dad AU, Joshua is gonna start being jealous of his new sister from here on out, Paren-Child Reunion, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Hanekoma Sanae, The Higher Plane gets referenced that’s sexy right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERASETHENOISES/pseuds/ERASETHENOISES
Summary: Reuniting with a relative you haven’t seen in twelve years is hard. Reuniting with your dead father after everyone else you care about has been erased from existence is harder.
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae & Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya, Hanekoma Sanae & Matsunae Tsugumi, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Matsunae Tsugumi
Series: Family Issues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156610
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

“ _ Dad _ …?”

Tsugumi stood there in utter disbelief. There was… no way… no. This had to be some kind of dream. Some kind of sick joke. It had to be.

Yet there her dad was, stood there perfectly healthy. And by the looks of things, he hadn’t aged a day. Maybe he was just using some kind of de-ageing formula and hair dye… 

That still didn’t explain the fact that he was there. And  _ alive _ . After twelve years of being dead, too. “I-is… that you…?”

She was dreaming. She knew she was. Shinjuku was still there and her dad was still dead. Just like normal, and everything was still somewhat fine. Mom was back at home making dinner for her and finishing up work. Everything was okay.

Tsugumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pinching her arm. She flinched. “W-what..” she mumbled.

The girl looked up, glancing between Joshua and her father. Both looked concerned… although clearly their reasons were different. And Joshua’s expression resembled shock more. Tsugumi’s eyes settled on her father again. “Are you… actually here?”

Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. “Please just… say something…” she looked down.

For a moment, there was silence. Then the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Tsugumi tensed up a little, her legs suddenly feeling like jelly. It was a dream… it had to be a dream…

She felt herself be pulled into a hug, and a quiet voice whispered into her ear. “I’m sorry, Tsu-chan.” 

She looked up at her dad. He looked so… sad. She’d never seen him like this. He was always smiling and happy and, well… It was weird seeing  _ Sanae Hanekoma _ of all people upset. And if this was a dream it most certainly wasn’t a funny one.

“W-why are you sorry…?” She sniffled, before letting out a choked sob and burying her face in his shoulder. “D-don’t apologise for anything, dad… please…”

“But I left you alone too early…” Sanae sighed. “Tsu-chan, I— I feel responsible.” The man just held his daughter close. “I wasn’t careful and I did something stupid and—”

Tsugumi could hear him getting choked up. “I-it’s okay, dad… it’s okay…” she hummed quietly.

He pulled away to look at her, and grabbed her hands. “You’ve grown up so much.” He smiled, looking at her proudly. “I remember when you were at my knee.”

Tsugumi giggled. “Yeah… puberty comes with growth spurts. And zits. Which is gross.” She shook her head. Sanae laughed warmly at that, hugging her again. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay… your mother, is she…?”

“She’s gone.”

She looked down at her feet. “Mom disappeared along with the rest of Shinjuku. Apparently you’re supposed to know that.” She held onto him tightly. “I-I’m sorry… she would have loved to see you again.”

—~—

And Sanae knew that he’d never be able to do that. After this was all over and everything returned to the way it was, it’d be back to not being allowed to have contact with his family.

Of course it was one of the stupid conditions the Higher Plane had made him agree to when he became the Producer, and while this one did sort of make sense considering he was legally dead, he couldn’t even go near his wife and child.

It was like he’d been placed under a restraining order. 

And yet here he was, violating that condition and holding his now sobbing daughter in his arms.

He’d had to provide comfort like this to Joshua numerous times over the years, but to his own daughter… would twelve years put him out of practice?

The last time he’d had to confront Tsugumi was when she woke up from a nightmare a few weeks before his death, and walked into his and Aoi’s room in floods of tears. He’d had to get out of bed and coax her back to sleep at three in the morning on a Tuesday. But he never complained, because seeing his daughter upset hurt him.

Sanae ran a hand through Tsugumi’s hair. “Ssssh, it’s okay. I gotcha, kid.” He hummed. By now he’d stopped crying but of course she hadn’t. Twelve years and she probably didn’t think this was real.

He glanced up and over at Joshua for a moment, mouthing the words “go upstairs” before turning back to Tsu-chan. Josh did as he was told, of course, but he didn’t take his eyes off of them as he left.

Of course he didn’t.

After all, in the last decade or so Sanae had known the kid he had never mentioned Tsugumi to him. Or many things about his former life, really. They just spoke about the UG’s affairs and Joshua’s life whenever he needed to vent. God, he owed the poor kid an explanation…

“How are you still alive, dad…?” Tsugumi sniffled. “I watched you die…”

‘ _ She did?! _ ’

That… stung. Had he traumatised her? Had his death really been that impactful? Of course he knew how a parent’s death could affect a child, he’d seen it in many players over the years, but…

He had no idea Tsugumi had watched him  _ die. _

“Technically, I’m not.” Sanae sighed, and picked her up like she weighed nothing. He was holding her like he used to when she was small. “Come on, let’s get upstairs. Then I can explain everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I made myself cry writing this ;-;


End file.
